galaxyfarfarawayfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons around the Galaxies are almost as common as the people who inhabit the galaxies, with new developments in the fields almost everyday, it is hard to keep up to date. Aswell as there being many different ways to kill someone, there is just asmuch technologies designed to protect a, life or many. These usually come the form of Personal Shielding capable of defending it's user in a fire fight, to Shields designed to protect entire planets, strong enough to withstand bombardment from all but the toughest of weapons. Weapons Laser Lasers are an outdated weapons technology, but still commonly found on small ships usually freighters, while having the effect of being a laser, thus travelling at the speed of light, The enegy requirements for Capital grade laser weapons was massive, nowa days lasers on warships are used for targeting & sensors for light speed results, which are impossible to jam. They can sometimes be found used as Point-Defence weapons. Turborlaser Turbolasers are the most common armament on ships in the entire Galaxy, while it's name would say it's beefed up Laser, it is in fact wrong. Turbolasers are primarily a Plasma based weapon. Turbolasers can be found anywhere, as the engery needed to use them is sparingly low, as long the weapons is regulated with a constant supply of Tibetan Gas. The Turbolaser comes in four classifications, Ultra-light, Light, medium and heavy. Ultra light can be found on fighters & freighters, sometimes Point defence cannons on larger warships. But are more commonly used as Flak cannons on large ships. Light is the smaller mount available that falls under Capital grade weapon, while not powerful enough to take out such vessels as a Star Destroyer. A light turbolaser can find it's self being used on light warships, such as a Corvette or Frigate, as it's main armament. Medium Turbolasers are the standard armament of most warships, very rarely found on Civilian ships. Medium turbolasers as commonly used for Ship to Ship combat between anything from an Destroyer to an Star Dreadnought. While they don't pack a large enough punch to knock the ships out quick, they can fire quick & fast bolts at the enemy sotfting up the shield or hull, for the heavy Turbolasers to go in for the kill. Heavy Turbolasers are the, has the name implies the heaviest of the Turbolaser family. These cannons are strong thought to be used, no only Ship to ship combat but planetary bombardment. When used in bombardment the yield of the Turbolasers is made many times stronger than it is in space, due to the atmosphere being there to fuel the explosion. Superlaser Superlasers come in only one brand, large. Designed to mass-scatter planets, these are turly weapons to be feared when in the right hands. While being such a dangerous weapon, the saving grace, if it could be called that, is Superlasers require immense amounts of enegry to fire, and then take some time to recharges before getting off another shot. Ion Cannon Ion Cannons technically aren't weapons, but bolts of Ion's used to disable a ships system, if not the entire ship it's self. If used carefully the Ion Cannons of one ship, could change the tide of an entire battle. The colour of the Ion cannons bolt never changes, unlike the Turbolasers, which depends entirely on which type of Tabanna Gas someone is using. Missles Missiles exists in many variants, the most prominent is the Concussion Missile, mostly used as a Kinetic Kill Vehicles (KKV's) where they simply slam into a ship dealing kinetic damage. Then there is the warhead armed missiles, which can carry anything from High-explosives, to NBC warheads. The most common form of Missiles found on starships is the Point Defence Missile, they are able to fire at lighting fast speeds, and act as quickly deterrent to a foe. Due to being able to disperse a Turbolaser bolt, which specialised explosives. Shielding